Plead the Fifth
by Dralion97
Summary: ::Based off the fansong by the same name:: Based around the events of season 10; What if Gabriel scared off Gadreel and helped to heal Sam and the three of them go to find Castiel before the once-angel-now-human gets himself killed by angels. When things turn bad, all Cas can do is sing to the one he loves in the hopes to make something right at the end. ONE-SHOT


**Go ahead and kill me. I might go do it for you with the feels I experienced writing this. Listening to the song on repeat probably doesn't help.**

 **This short fic was based off a comment made by Luddle Bubble on the youtube video of the song the fic is also based off. Her comment: _I imagined Cas holding Dean as he's dying (for good this time) and singing this to him. Gabriel is having to hold back a sobbing Sam and Dean just stares into Cas' eyes and the last thing he hears is 'I need you.'_**

 **The song is Plead the Fifth (Dean's Lullaby) by Stephanie (aka Seedysunflower on tumblr) and sung by Kyra (aka Motivatioff on tumblr)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or the characters. Everything belongs to its rightful owners.**

* * *

"CAS!"

Dean darted forward into the dark building, his eyes not once leaving the blade sticking out of his angel's arm. He dropped to his knees next to the angel and pulled the blade out as quickly yet gently as possible, trying to ignore his hiss of pain.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, pressing his jacket against the bleeding wound.

"An angel found me…." Castiel muttered, looking away from Dean.

Dean huffed slightly at Castiel's avoidance before he focused on the wound. It would heal, but with Cas human it meant it required more treatment than what Dean currently had on his person. He cursed silently and glanced back at where Sam was scouting the place, being followed by Gabriel like the angel was a lost puppy. He rolled his eyes at the sight and turned back to his angel to try and repair as much of the damage as he could with what little supplies he had.

"There. Try not to bleed out on me until we can get you to the bunker, okay Cas?"

Castiel nodded, still seeming to avoid Dean by not looking at him and instead watching their brothers. Dean could understand Cas' hesitation after everything that had happened but he also didn't like the angel's avoidance. He placed a quick kiss on Castiel's forehead, enough to get his attention, and grinned at him.

"Come on man. You're all good now. Stop sulking like a little puppy that got told off." He grinned, standing up and pulling the angel with him.

Castiel allowed himself to be pulled into a standing position and finally looked into those green eyes he loved so much. Despite everything he had done he still felt at home with the Winchesters. And he knew they would continue to accept him as long as he wanted. Dean had made sure he knew he would always be welcome no matter the time or problem. Smiling, Castiel leant his head against Dean's shoulder and stayed there, enjoying the warmth coming from the hunter. Dean wrapped a single arm around the angel, holding him against his body.

After a while Castiel pulled back to look at Dean, and it was then he noticed the looming angel behind the hunter. Grasping Dean's arm tightly, he tried his best to move the hunter out of the way from the dangerous blade gripped by the angel.

"Dean, look out!"

Dean spun around against Castiel's grip to face the angel and blocked the angel's initial attack, causing both of them to back off from one another.

"So you're the bastard who stabbed Cas?" Dean questioned, taking well aimed blows at the angel whilst dodging blows thrown at him.

The two moved in an awkward dance of attacking and dodging, neither seeming to gain the upper hand on the other. Getting bored, the angel turned towards Castiel and instead lunged for him, knowing he would not be able to dodge in his current weakened state. Castiel's eyes darted to the side, searching desperately for something to protect himself from the attack before it was too late. Castiel's eyes spotted the blade that had been in his shoulder, too far out of reach for him to be able to grab it for defensive purposes. Left without another option, he stared back at the angel as the back of a hunter appeared in front of him and the angel blade was driven into Dean's chest.

"DEAN!"

The yell barely registered in Dean's ears as he fell to his knees, his eyes never leaving the face of the angel above him. Dean stared at the grin he had on his face as his blood dripped from the angel's blade. It remained on his face seconds before it grew blindingly white as Castiel stabbed the angel from behind with the fiercest expression on his face Dean had ever seen. If he wasn't bleeding out, he'd have been proud of his angel.

Seconds later, Cas was by his side, holding him up and covering his wound. He didn't speak, knowing there was nothing he could do without his grace. He couldn't save Dean this time. Once again Dean truly needed him and he was utterly useless. If it wasn't for his uselessness, Dean wouldn't be dying in his arms.

"DEAN!"

Cas ignored the yells of Sam behind him who was pulling against Gabriel's grip to get to his brother. Not knowing what else to do, Cas began to sing softly to Dean as the hunter's eyes fell on him.

 _Well I heard your prayers from far below_ _  
_ _But down in hell, how could you know?_ _  
_ _I listened, every word you said, I heard you_ _  
_ _But after this_ _  
_ _I plead the fifth_ _  
_ _Before my fall, after your lift_ _  
_ _I swore I heard you say the Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Cas bit his lip, remembering the broken soul he'd pulled out of Hell. The broken soul that needed him so badly yet refused the help offered out to him. Before he'd become to realise how much he needed Dean in return. Back when he blindly followed his orders without question, even at the cost of others. Yet he could not let Dean get hurt. He could never see Dean hurt, especially if he was at fault.

 _I know you're strong, but I can't explain_ _  
_ _I've seen you die over again_ _  
_ _Only you would still want to pray to me_ _  
_ _She tied me up where angels fall_ _  
_ _She made me deaf to all your calls_ _  
_ _And from my lips she drew our Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Dean choked back against the blood rising in his throat as he listened to Castiel, his Cas. The angel still couldn't understand the blind faith Dean had in him. Even when Naomi was controlling him to the point where she made him hurt Dean. To the point where Cas hated himself for the damage he caused. When Cas abandoned him to work with Crowley.

 _Righteous man, that's what they said_ _  
_ _But still, you'd lie awake in bed_ _  
_ _And listen to the shadows, knife clutched tightly_ _  
_ _But when sleep came it could not kill_ _  
_ _The fears on which your skin would chill_ _  
_ _Those nights I wish I'd sang a Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Cas remembered every nightmare Dean had had as if they were his own. The many nights Dean would watch Sam sleep as he refused to sleep himself due to his own fears and guilt. All of which Cas had never been able to remove, only add to. He glanced back at Sam as the hunter fought desperately against the angel he loved to get to the only family he had left in the world.

 _There was a time when I couldn't say_ _  
_ _What truly had me led astray_ _  
_ _But now I understand what pushed me from grace_ _  
_ _It was your breath, your eyes, your face_ _  
_ _Your courage drove to the sticking place_ _  
_ _And there I fell all for your Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Cas moved a hand to Dean's face and gently caressed his cheek. He could just picture Dean making a comment about how he wasn't a girl and that he didn't need Castiel to comfort him in such a romantic way, all with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and forced himself to continue singing softly, already beginning to notice Dean losing the fight to stay awake. To stay alive.

 _Maybe there's a God above_ _  
_ _Through you he tried to teach me love_ _  
_ _A long and winding road that lead me to you_ _  
_ _Don't think that I've abandoned hope_ _  
_ _Still I hang onto this rope_ _  
_ _I won't let go till I find our Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_ _  
_ _Hallelujah_

Castiel let his head drop to press his forehead against Dean's as he stopped singing, working his hardest to fight against the tears that threatened to fall. He could hear Sam sobbing violently behind him, collapsed in Gabriel's arms as he admitted defeat. Dean glanced painfully at his brother before giving them his typical grin. He looked back at Cas and spoke weakly, still grinning.

"Why the long face Cas? You'll see me again. I'll be damned if I don't end up in heaven this time. You can visit me. This isn't goodbye." He said softly, almost as if trying to convince himself more than he could Cas.

He knew that without his grace or wings Castiel was unlikely to be able to get into heaven long enough to visit him. But he was _NOT_ dying in some dramatic chick flick moment. He was a hunter and that was not a hunter's death. Cas let out a small, choked laugh as he finally let the first of the tears fall. He kissed Dean's forehead and tightened his hold on him.

"Please don't go Dean. You can't be done here. There are still so many more creatures to fight. People to save. You finally have your room! A home! People out there still need you. Dean _we_ need you. Gabriel and Sam….and…" Cas dropped off with a choke and glanced away before turning back. He could see Dean was losing the hold he had left on this world. His time was up and there was nothing Cas could do but hold him and smile sadly as Dean stared into Cas' eyes.

"And me Dean. I need you."

Those were the last words Dean heard Cas utter. With a grin, his eyes closed and he finally slipped off into a forever sleep. Castiel stared down at his lifeless body for a few minutes before breaking down and sobbing over Dean. Gabriel brought Sam closer to them so he could try desperately to comfort his own brother. The minute Sam was next to Dean's body he was clutching it desperately, trying uselessly to bring his brother back by voice and grip alone.

"Dean, come on man. You can't leave me alone. We can fix you up like normal. Gabe and Cas are here, they'll be able to help. Please Dean….."

Gabriel reached over and pulled Sam tighter into a hug, sighing gently and shaking his head.

"He's gone Sam. And this time he isn't coming back."

He glanced between the hunter and angel breaking down in front of him. Never before had he wished so badly that Dean could still be alive than he had in that moment.

' _My brother may be smitten for you but I'm not so easy to convince. You did try to kill me after all. But hey, they past's the past as they say. You're looking out for my baby brother now. Don't hurt him any more than he's already been.'_

' _What do you take me for Gabriel? Of course I won't hurt him. It's not like I could, him being an angel of the lord and all. But if it helps you sleep at night, then I_ _promise_ _I won't hurt him.'_

Gabriel shook his head, glancing at the broken shell of his brother. Castiel would not heal from this, that much he knew. And he doubted Sam would either, despite having his angel still by his side. Dean had left a large hole in their hearts that no one could fill. No one but Dean himself.

"You broke your promise Dean'o." Gabriel whispered, knowing the other two wouldn't hear him.

Gabriel finally pulled the grieving hunter and angel away from the body and towards the exit of the building. There was nothing left for them here now. Dean was gone. It was best for them to go back to the bunker and let the two grieve in peace where they wouldn't be bothered and where Gabriel could keep a close eye on the two of them.

As they left, a wind blew through the building and a single word seemed to follow them out as they left the 'Righteous Man' behind…

'… _Hallelujah'_

* * *

 **Please let me know if I did the characters justice. I have never written any of the SPN characters before so I may have gone a little OOC. Either way I hope you enjoyed, even if the story does cause many feels.**


End file.
